The Light that Filled Darkness
by ellielaw66
Summary: He is a cursed boy with a kind heart. She is a bubbly young girl who has never experienced anything off her little island. He lost the only thing he ever truly loved hundreds of years ago. She only has Zera, her childhood friends. So what happens with their paths cross. What happens when two completely different people fall in love with each other? (This fanfic is also on wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**I know I am going to get comments on why this is pretty much Fairy Tail: Zero Chapter 7 with commentary here and there. It's because I needed foundation. A couple of chapters will be the same as the actual manga. That may seem annoying, but... I promise not every chapter of my story will be a copy of a Fairy Tail Chapter. Of course it is going to have events and such from the manga, but I will be crating new event, new people, new ideas.**

 **Disclaimer Time: I do not under any circumstances own Fairy Tail.** _ **At All.**_ **Okay? I am just making fan fiction based on one of my favorite animes/manga series. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. I am in no way trying to take his ideas and sell them for my own.**

[Mavis' POV]

"I... I shall go fetch some water." I mumbled as I walked away from Yuri, Precht, Warrod, and Zera. It was my fault they were hurt. Or is it theirs? Blue. Skull. The guild that destroyed any and everything I ever held dear.

I slowly made my way deeper into Magnolia's western forest until I reached a watering hole. It was an error in my judgment. If only I was stronger I thought to myself as tears slowly dripped down my face and into the water. I saw slight movement in front of me and decided to lift my head. There in front of me was a boy. A boy with black hair that looked rather odd, but that wasn't the odd part. As my vision began to become clearer from my tears drying I saw that this boy was... naked?!

He just watched as my face became completely red and I turned completely around and covered my face. "I... I'm so sorry. I had no idea some else was..." I shrieked.

"Forgive me," He said, interrupting my frantic shrieks. I turned to slightly look at him and he was getting out of the water and begging to put on a black robe with a blanket thing... I wasn't entirely sure. It looked like apparel in my books, apparel that hadn't been worn often in many, many years.

"You must leave this forest," He warned. I continued to stare at him until he spoke one more. "Forgive me, I should be the one who is leaving." That was the last thing he said until he started to head deeper into the forest. As he began to walk everything died around him. Leaves feel, leaving trees naked. Bushes died. The grass turned brown. Ankhseram. Or at least, that's what appeared to be. I had read about it before in books, but never in my wildest imagination had I thought I would ever witness it. I realized that he had turned back around to me to stare. My expression must have been somewhere between shock, amazement, and fear, or perhaps a mixture of both.

"Everything that comes near me... dies."

"You..."

"No stop. Please do not come any closer." He warned, backing up a little."

I was sure that it was Ankhseram. "The Black magic of Ankhseram," I said to him. With the way, he looked at me, I could tell, that I was indeed correct.

I cleared my throat, "I had only read about it in my books. It is also known as the curse of contradiction. The more one holds life dear, the more death comes. " His eyes grew wide. He looked astonished, stunned, afraid. He looked... broken. "Ah... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He said as he continued to stare at me, "you're quite the knowledgeable one. I've never met someone who knew anything about my curse. I do try to stay away from humanity, but still."

"Have you always been here?"

"No, I travel here and there. Due to my curse, I cannot touch anything or anyone. If I do, they wither away and die." I looked down at the ground. My face broke as I realized how much of a curse that truly was. He must have noticed my features because he spoke once more, "There's no need to make a face like that. You are quiet the sweet little girl."

I looked once more at him and then down at my bare feet. "Do you... Get lonely?" I said gently, trying not to seem rude.

"I do not know," He said. We were quiet for a few moments until he smiled at me. "Being able to converse with you like this, has brought me so much joy. The joy I haven't felt in a very long time." I looked up at him and he was looking down. No longer smiling, but not frowning either. "But at the same time, I am battling the terror that a sweet little girl like you could die from my power." He looked at me again with hurt in his eyes, "I do not wish to kill anyone."

He turned around and began to walk away. "I shall be on my way. I apologize for making you think such scary thoughts." In that moment, I decided to use my illusion magic. To perhaps make him feel more of the joy he said he felt. I conjured up any and all animals I could think of and looked at him. "No, do not come near me," He said with a look of terror in his eyes as hundreds of animals of my creation began to encircle him.

He looked at all of them and his eyes were full of fear and he began to sweat, "and yet... why are all of these animals..."

"You can touch them if you like," I said with a warm smile.

"Eh?"

"These..." I said as my arms hovered over them, "...are my illusions."

"I see," He said as he began to reach out and "touch" them.

"Well, you can't really touch them but..."

"It's okay. They're warm." A smile appeared on the mysterious man's face. "You have my humblest thanks."

I merely smiled at him, knowing that I made a complete stranger happy, made me happy. Was he truly a stranger to me, though? "I think it may be fate that brought us together."

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling that you are an amazing wizard. Please teach my friends and I magic. We have an enemy that we will be going into battle with.

He looked at me, afraid. Then he nodded in agreement.

I lead him back to where Yuri laid and where my other 3 friends were camped out.

Warrod looked at him and immediately said, "who's this guy?"

"He is the man who is going to train us in the art of magic so that we can defeat Blue Skull."

Zera looked worried and wouldn't take her eyes off the man. Giving him her evil, death glance.

"We will began training, but he has rules." I said in the hopes they wouldn't get annoyed by the rules. Especially Yuri was bad at following rules.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Skull

**this is a foundation chapter. Soon, I will move on from the history. It will be in modern time maybe like chapter 4 or 5. Surprise characters will show up. Zervis will become more than it actually is in the Fairy Tail world at this moment in time. Natsu and Zeref's relationship will also be different.**

 **Should I continue this fan fiction? Yes? No? Maybe? You aren't sure?**

[Mavis' POV Still]

"He has _rules?_ " Yuri said with a disgusted tone.

"Yes. He has... issues and we must stay a certain distance away from him."

"Why, Mavis?" Zera said after moving from behind the tree to stand beside me.

"He has reasons, Zera. He can teach us magic though! We can take down Blue Skull!"

She looked back at the strange man, "I don't trust you. I just want the jade."

He merely nodded and she looked back at me, "fine."

{A few days later... when everyone finally picks the magic that they want to learn.}

"Tree magic, huh? Whoa!" Warrod said as a sprout came out of his hand.

"I WANT THUNDER MAGIC! Something that goes booms! Something super flashy!" Yuri said with a fist and a wicked smile.

"I..." Precht said, still unsure of what he wanted to learn.

Zeref didn't speak much to them individual unless it was me, but he smiled at Precht and said, "You seem to have affinities for quiet a few different types of magic. Keep trying." Precht was surprised that Zeref spoke and that he said _that._

I heard Zera yell from the left of me and I turned to see her. She had two fireballs in her hand and she was smiling, "MAVIS! LOOK! HERE I GO!"

I smiled and cheered her on as she threw them at weak trees Warrod managed to conjure up.

{We trained for 4 weeks total. Non-stop. Barely sleeping. He trained us hard until he decided it was time to go.}

"Mavis. The time I have spent among you and your comrades. You have given me great joy and I will treasure these memories for as long as I live." And with that... Zeref was gone. "

{We defeated began our fight against Blue Skull.}

I built a town that was complete an illusion and Master Geoffrey feel right into my plan. As he realized the flames engulfing the "town" were fake he walked right into the prison cell made just for him. He didn't realize that the whole town was fake. "The entire town was illusory. This is a _real_ jail cell. Just. For. You.

"Wha-"

"Where we are is in between the hunting grounds and Magnolia."

"Where did you learn this... Power?"

Zera stepped in and leaned against the cell. "The black wizard. Zeref. Taught her."

"And right about now my comrades are taking over your guild and getting back our jade."

"WHAT?! YOU MUSTN'T TOUCH THE JADE!"

"Excuse me?"

{Zera and I ran to the guild. The guild was a church with a large, blue skeleton that covered the church.}

"DO NOT TOUCH THE JADE!"

They looked at us and as Yuri turned, there it was in his hand.

"No! Yuri! Long ago, the jade absorbed too much dark magic energy and it became impossible to control. Thus it was sealed away on the island. If ever to be touched again, the person who touched would be consumed with evil magic power."

Precht turned to Yuri, "Put the jade down!"

"You believe this crap?"

"IT IS THE TRUTH!"

"We know how much of a manipulative person you are. This has to be a lie!"As he said that the jade began to glow in his hand.

"Wh... What is this?" Yuri shouted as he looked down at the jade.

"YURI!" Precht, Zera, and I yelled together.

"The Tenorou Jade is out of control!"

The building began to shake and we raced outside and the blue skeleton became alive and jumped onto the street.

"YURI IS GONE!" Zera yelled from the safety among the crowd of people that gathered to watch the stone skeleton move.

"He has been up by the evil, magic power." I responded just as loudly.

I raced up the buildings, "can you hear me, Yuri?" I tried to get his attention, but to no avail.

Precht chased after me and saved me from the blast that came from the skeleton. "That isn't Yuri. We must bury it with our magic."

"No. Yuri. Magnolia too. I will save both. We must get closer to Yuri."

"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS." He shouted back at me.

"I thought treasure hunters danced with danger and death."

"YOU AREN'T A TREASURE HUNTER!"

"Zera. Yuri. Warrod. Even you, Precht. You are the friends I have always longed for. I promise I will protect you. I HUNT THE TREASURE KNOWN AS FRIENDSHIP."

{Just in case you don't know where Warrod is... he's still in the forest.}

I raced down towards the base of where Yuri was and I began to think of him. Zeref.

~Memory~

"Your illusion magic is very impressive. Did you learn it by yourself?"

"Yes but I can't fight with this kind of magic! Teach me something more powerful!"

"So does that mean you want to learn black magic?"

"Black or white. I don't care. It makes no difference to me. I want to fight!"

He smiled and then nodded.

~Back to reality~

A smile spread across my face as I thought of the black mage. I made magic coins fill the streets. My illusion, of course. I was sure it would distract my treasure-driven friend. It did. I began to crawl up his back as I thought to myself, I can use law from here. Then I heard a voice behind me. "MAVIS! STOP! The black wizard said it would take 10 years for you to master law. You promised you wouldn't use it in an incomplete state. It's impossible to predict the outcome. You said so yourself." She continued to yell this as she climbed the back of the skeleton behind me.

Law. Is magic from the perspective of the wielder, saves all that is good, and annihilates all that is evil. A great ancient spell known as the absolute judgement magic. "It's the only way to save Yuri."

"That's assuming you've mastered it." She shouted.

"WE'RE ALL OUT OF OPTIONS!" I shouted back. "These are my friends. This is what it means to have friends. You've given me courage, Zera. I am because of you. Thank you." Saying that I leap of and count in my head. 1. 2. 3. Law.

The Tenorou Jade lay broken across the ground along with Yuri's body. Yuri's breathing body. He was alive. But me... Ah... My body would stop growing. Stop maturing. Stop aging. I would stay immortal, but I saved him. He ran up to me shouting. "You should've let me die! It's my fault! Your body is...!"

I was finally able to calm him down. He said we would meet fairies. He was alive because of me. He was going to live so my dreams could be a reality.

"No. Yuri. You should live for your dreams, the gesture is very nice..."

"My dream from here on out are to protect you. Come what may."

Zera showed up. She was listening from behind a rock. She came and stood next to me. "Get in line. I am her number one protector. There is no way I am leaving her in your incapable hands." She said, leaning over, one finger up, and her tongue out to the side.

Yuri laughed at Zera and simply said, "Fine."

It was time to start a guild of our own. I wanted our friendship to be one that would make many friendships in the future. I can see it now. A guild a 100 years from now being ruin by one of our grandchildren or great-grandchildren. Where kids who have nowhere else to go, can come and be part of a family. Make bonds like mine with Zera, Yuri, Warrod, and Precht.

We all met up again in Magnolia. "I have something to say." I couldn't hold in my excitement.

All their curious faces stared at me and waited. "LET'S START A MAGIC GUILD."

"EHHHHH?!"

 **Yes, I decided to keep Zera as an actual character instead of one of Mavis' illusions like in the manga. Don't hate me. I just love her as a character.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Old Friend

**[Still Mavis' POV, it may eventually change]**

"I know we can do it, if we work together, I know we can make this dream a reality."

Everyone stared at me, "so how about it? Together?"

Smiles grew upon their faces, Precht tried to hide his and Yuri's was a little too obvious.

"A mage guild, huh?" Precht mummbled.

"Sounds exciting." Warrod beamed.

"How about Precht's Brothers for the guild name?" Yuri said, not at all joking.

"Only you could make such a brilliant idea, Mavis. Oh and Yuri, no way." Zera beamed.

I turned to all of them and was no longer facing Magnolia, "the guild name shall be... Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Yuri said with the kind of terrified face that made me giggle.

"Ain't that a little fancy for the likes of us." Warrod said gesturing to him, Yuri, and Precht.

"OI! What part of us three reminds you of fairies." Precht said with his mouth gaping open.

"I don't know. I happen to like it." Zera said with a beaming smile.

"Do Fairies have tails? Do they even exist? An eternal mystery with an eternal adventure. That's why I picked it for our guild name."

We made our guild official after going to the council and making friends with other guilds in the area. We also told the townsfolk. Their friendship and support was essential to our guild.

{Many months later...}

"We've completed it, Warrod. Stop spacing out." Yuri yelled, catching the attention of the daydreamer.

"So this is it. Our guild." Precht and Warrod said at the same time.

"PICTURE TIME!" I yelled.

Zera ran over and stood beside me. The boys stood in the back. Yuri on the right with his body slightly tilted, his signature smirk was across his face. Precht stood in the middle, I couldn't believe it, but he had a genuine smile on his face. As did Warrod who stood to the left of Precht. Zera and I took our spots in the front. Zera stood on the right in front of Precht and I stood on the left. I had my arms up and Zera had hers crossed but she was smiling.

"Now all we need is to pick a master. I vote for Mavis." Zera said rather loudly.

"I agree." The boys all said at once.

"M-me?"

"It was your idea in the first place." Yuri added.

"I see a future where a great many will call this guild home. They forever have adventures, but have a place to return to. That's the kind of guild I want Fairy Tail to be. That is the future I see."

"Then that is what Fairy Tail will become." Precht said with a smile.

{The Year x696}

After the 2nd trade war finally ended I decided to go back into the forest that I had first met him in. I thought of him constantly now and how he has saved my friends and I.

Warrod was an amazing green mage. Who can make just about anything grow just about anywhere. You can tell based on some of his spells like flowing giant tree, that he was going to be a nearly unstoppable. He was now trying to learn earth magic.

Yuri was quite the electric boy he always was, but now he was a master of electricity and it was no longer just his personality. He had mastered some very powerful spells like summer triangle, lighting body, and thunder palace. Thunder palace is actually a spell that quiet terrifies me.

Zera was quite the fire mage. She had mastered spells such as red shower and carpet. Even fire bullet. My favorite of all her magic was the ability in which she could change the color and power of the flame. For example blue fire that possessed cold properties or orange fire that made the fire give off a really strange smell. My absolute favorite was her rainbow fire, she combines the different "colors" and creates one dangerous spell. When it hits the target it explodes. She is so powerful now and I am so proud of her. She is even hoping to maybe learn some of my illusion magic.

Oh and Precht. He finally found magic that suited him. Chain Magic, bullet magic, he is even able to use requip, a very complicated magic. (He doesn't use it very often.)

I was still thinking of Zeref as I went deeper into the forest. Only to one again run into by mere chance.

"Mavis..."

"MR. BLACK WIZARD MAN! FROM BACK THEN! ZEREF!" I had figured out his name after he left, by studying at the Magnolia Library. "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" I was so happy to see the man who saved my life. So I ran up to him planning on giving him a bug hug and surprising him that he won't kill because I am immortal now.

"Wa-wait you remember my curse, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"So then..." I interrupted him by wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a large hug. He froze in complete shock.

"Back then, you were the reason that we won. It was because of you I could save my friends."

We went to go sit down and he told me his true identity. "I know, I found out after we separated. I read about your curse and well you are currently the only person cursed with it."

He looked at me and then chuckled, "only you would look up my curse in a library."

"So you've been alive for over 300 years?"

"Has it truly been that long?"

"You're nothing like the rumors say."

"Are they bad rumors? I am probably rather close to what they say I am."

I poked him until he looked at me, "no way." His face turned from shock and sadness, to the kind and gentle smile I knew after all these years. "Your eyes are too kind. I don't believe those foul rumors. Not one bit."

"You are too innocent, my dear." He said still gazing at me with his heartwarming smile. Did he just say my dear...? I could feel my body warm up a little. "Do you remember Yuri? He is going to be a father soon."

"That boy, a father?"

"It's been 10 years."

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Well you see, this body, is well the price I paid for using that incomplete black magic all those years ago. I have no regrets. I was able to save my friends."

"YOU ACTUALLY USED LAW?!" I was surprised by his reaction because he had never shouted something before now. So I was startled. Then, I felt 2 hands grab my face. He was cupping my checks and we were but a few inches apart. At first I didn't realize what was going on and when I finally did, I began to blush.

I quietly whispered, "is something wrong?" He wouldn't leave me gaze, he just stared. Until he backed away and let go of my face. His eyes went large and he looked like he was going to faint. "Zeref..."

"You've stopped growing, haven't you? You've become ageless and immortal... Just like me."

My mouth just gaped open and I managed to squeak out 3 letters "wha-?" Then he cut me off.

"You made a life or death choice at the time. This is the curse."

"That isn't true nothing around me is dying."

"You are not truly aware of how precise life is yet. The day you become aware, is the day things around you will disappear."

I looked down at the ground, tears were rolling down my face and I was frozen in fear. So many died in the war and soon they will die... because of me?

"Why do you say such... terrible things?" I said, still looking at the ground.

"It's the truth."

"I thought... you... you"

"Starting to believe how accurate those rumors actually are yet?"

With that I got up and ran away. It isn't true. He is wrong. He has to be wrong. He has to be. I know how precious life is. I AM FULLY AWARE.

I arrived at the guild just as I heard cheering. "YURI! IT'S A BOY!" I smiled through my tears and quickly began to dry my face as I ran inside. Little did we know the future 3rd, 5th, and 8th guild master of Fairy Tail had just been born.


End file.
